Something I Tell Myself I Need
by jessicaaday
Summary: Set after See Ya, slightly following the episodes/plot of season 2 (containing some spoilers!). Nick comes back to the apartment, with his reasons he won't say.. yet. This leads onto an interesting couple of weeks, and a number of games to be played. Now complete.
1. The Best Intentions

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Zoe here :-) This is my first fic and thought, why not, let's start with these two as I love them so much. I hope you enjoy. Please review so I know what you think, and what I could do differently next time. Also, if enough people ask for it, I will add another chapter to it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl (sad, I know) or any of the characters. I don't even own any part of Disney (the title is from a Tangled song, and they also watch a Disney film, so yeah!)**

* * *

It was a Saturday in the apartment – or the day for sleeping as Winston called it. It was 9:30am. Everyone was still asleep. The past couple of weeks had been hard on everyone. Nick had announced he was moving in with Caroline causing tensions to be high in the apartment until he left. None of the other flatmates agreed with his decision – especially Jess. This lead to the previous night being spent in the desert. Nick had freaked out and driven a bit off-route, and then when they stopped, he wisely threw his keys in the desert. Not his smartest idea ever. Luckily, Jess and Cece hadn't come with them, and they were still able to come and save the day, but Jess followed Nick's lead, 'throwing' her keys into the desert – resulting in an eventful night of people breaking up, and others fighting off coyotes in ridiculous ways, like pretending to be the Road Runner in front of a coyote, not normally considered a good idea but then again, this is Jess we're talking about.

On Friday, they went back to their normal lives apart from Nick was moving in with Caroline. It was happening. Well, that's what the flatmates thought.

Jess felt disconnected from the guys right now, they were all in their rooms, alone, barely having spoken to each other the whole night. As she walked over to the window to draw her curtains, she noticed the moving truck – thinking Nick had left his toothbrush or something. Until she heard the click of his boom box and the music began, which resulted into an impromptu dance fest. Nick had gone into his room, and just as he was going to leave his room and take the cushions off the sofa as a make shift bed – Jess had opened her door. "Welcome back you clown", she said – not bothering to question him – as they both smiled, with the music blasting loud from behind him, momentarily making him forget the reason he opened the door in the first place.

After their dance party in their bedrooms, and getting Neil to leave (who, in all honesty, they had forgotten about), they all went their separate ways and went to bed, due to the fact they got barely any sleep the previous night.

And this brings us up to Saturday morning.

Jess was the first to wake up. She lay in bed for about 10 minutes after she woke up. She rolled over onto her side, and looked at her clock – 9:42am – about time she got up, she never normally got up this late. She picked up her glasses from next to the clock and put them on her face and pushed the up her nose. As she walked out of her bedroom, she saw the light was shining into the 'beige-y' living room – and she truly understood the first description she had heard of her apartment. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes glittered and her hair fell down, just as she liked it. She brushed her teeth and was just putting her toothbrush back and her stomach made a loud rumble noise. She grabbed her stomach, almost as if she was stopping anyone from being woken up by it. Breakfast sounded like a good idea.

She walked through the living room, illuminated by light, and walked into the kitchen. She opened the cupboard door and grabbed a bowl and found a spoon. She grabbed the milk out the fridge, and her cereal and poured herself some. She didn't fancy cooking breakfast, as there was normally someone else awake and she could make it for them and have a really nice conversation with them – them normally being Nick.

She sat down at the counter – alone. It was so quiet in the apartment, it felt unnatural, but if she woke the guys, they'd be mad. Let them get their 'beauty sleep' as Schmidt called it, she thought to herself. It was just _too_ quiet for her liking and she couldn't grow fond to it. And who would expect her to? She worked as a teacher, teaching the kids to express themselves, so she was used to being surrounded by noise. She picked up her bowl and moved towards the sofa, and as she reached for the TV remote, she heard a door click open. She put her cereal on the table and peered slightly towards Nick's room and then looked at Schmidt's room behind her. No movement, she must be hearing things. She fell back as she went to sit down, as she realised there were no cushions on the sofa. As she landed, she could feel the springs digging into her behind, and decided she wouldn't be able to get very comfortable whilst the sofa was like this. She moved onto the floor, grabbed her bowl off the table, along with the TV remote, and continued to eat her cereal as she looked for something to watch, well, something that if the guys were to walk out, they wouldn't give her hassle for watching. She finally decided to pop in a DVD as the guys were used to seeing her watching her selective range of DVD's. As she moved towards the TV, and was sorting out putting the DVD in, whilst picking up the remote; Nick finally left his room, still wearing the same clothes as last night.

Nick walked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, sorted out his hair (well, only a bit, he wasn't really fussed), and then walked out again. Everyone must still be asleep, there's normally more noise, he thought to himself as he walked into the living room. As he walked towards the kitchen, he glanced into the living room to see Jess on the floor, popping a DVD into the player. He took a moment to appreciate how beautiful she looked under the natural sunlight coming through the windows. He moved slowly, and spoke. "Hey there, clown", referencing what she had said to him the previous night, in the sentence he had been replaying in his head since he heard it.

She was slightly startled at the sound of his voice, but felt more relaxed now than she a few minutes earlier. She turned round and looked at him, stood there, with his hands in his jean pockets, with his shirt buttoned up wrong and his hair all scruffy.

"Morning!" she exclaimed, whilst trying not to be too loud, as she didn't want to wake the others. "Oh, did you want some breakfast? I didn't cook anything this morning as I didn't think anyone was awake. I can make you something if you want?" she asked, sounding panicked, as if it was something she had to do for him.

"No, no, no! It's fine, I'll just have some cereal, because yours looking rather appealing right now!" he said, gesturing towards Jess' bowl sat on the table. "Oh, I should get the cushions! Sitting on it like that surely isn't fun, just give me a second!" he mentioned as he darted back to his room. During the time it took him to get the pillows, she had poured him a bowl of cereal and placed it on the table next to hers. As he walked back into the living room carrying 4 cushions, one of which blocking his view, he almost bumped into the coffee table – apart from the fact there was a Jess in between him and the table. "Whoa, easy there sailor, let me take some of them off your hands." She said, laughing and taking two of the cushions off of him and placing them in their place on the sofa, whilst he did the same with the two he still had.

"Hey, do you fancy watching a DVD with me? Like old times? I made you cereal!" She squeaked, eager for him to accept her offer so she could push play.

"Hmm.. let me think.. and with the bonus of cereal poured for me? That may just push me into accepting." He said sarcastically. She gave him a look and he laughed at her. "So, what are we watching?"

"Well, I was going to watch Lilo & Stitch, but if you don't want to.. You can pick the film." Jess questioned. She sat down on the sofa, grabbing the blanket from behind her and placing it over her legs. She looked back at Nick, who was watching her.

"No, that sounds good to me. Wait, don't tell the guys that I said that." Nick said. Jess laughed. Nick moved the blanket that wasn't on her out of the way so he could sit down next to her and then once he was comfy, he placed the blanket over his legs. She picked up the remote she had placed on the table and pressed play. The movie began and the pair picked up their cereal bowls in sync and starting eating, whilst still staring at the screen.

* * *

"Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten," Jess sobs along with the film, not realising how much it applied to her situation. She considered the guys as family, and the fact they almost split up, was one of the main things that made her cry so hard, she just didn't realise. Nick leaned towards her, "Aww, come on, it's alright, don't cry!", as her put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

She missed this. She missed not fighting with him. She missed just two _friends_ sitting on the sofa. She was glad he came back even if she didn't know why. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling in for an even tighter hug.

They sat there for 20 minutes, until the film ended, with their arms around each other. As the credits began to roll, they pulled away from each other. Jess stood up, stretched and began dancing to the music playing over the credits making Nick smile. He looked down trying to hide his smile as Jess picked up the bowls from in front of him and moved into the kitchen. Nick sat still for a few minutes, pondering about what just happened. They were sat on the sofa comforting his friend, yup, 'friend', when she put her arms around him too, like she never wanted to let go. It was nothing, he convinced himself, finally moving off of the sofa into the kitchen. He leant against the counter as she stood washing the bowls. He watched her slight movements, thinking about his real motif for coming back.

_Her. _But he didn't need to tell anyone that.

She turned around just as she finished drying off the bowls and placing them on the side, and then dried her own hands. He was still watching her. She looked at him quizzically, "Yes?". He came out of his daydream and smiled. She continued to talk, "I need to ask you something, why did you come back? I mean, you seem so convinced that you wanted to move in with Caroline but then you came back - and you didn't even make a big deal."

He looked at her, yeah, this was one thing he didn't want to be asked. He looked at her legs, covered by her polka dot pyjama outfit and slowly worked up her body until he made eye contact with her piercing blue eyes. He glanced at his hands and then back at her, "You."

"What?" What did he mean 'you'? Was it the speech, the idea of being apart, or just.. her?

"You." There it was again.

He stared into her eyes. "You. You're the reason I came back. Saying goodbye was painful enough, I mean, we didn't even hug. That probably would have actually made me more comfortable to go, if we'd hugged because it would have been a proper goodbye. It's just- I- Your speeches, too. Especially, the one you made in front of the coyote. It just hit me in here." He put his hand on his chest.

She had moved towards the counter and her mouth was hanging opened slightly. When she realised he was looking at her again, she closed her mouth. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"The truth. And sitting through Lilo & Stitch with me, whilst I cried like a baby. That film just hits a chord." She said, giggling, looking away for a brief moment then looking back into his eyes. She moved round closer to him. "Now, let's get this truck unpack, shall we?" She chirped patting her hand on top of his and placing a kiss on his cheek and skipping over to the door.

Nick sat there for a moment more, savouring that kiss. "Sure, let's go."

He wouldn't tell the rest of the reason he stayed.. yet.

* * *

**Author's note: Wow, okay, that's it, first chapter complete. The Lilo & Stitch part was inspired by myself when I watch the film, because I sob, a lot, during it and just thought Jess might too. Please review! And let me know if you want a second chapter! The more people I get asking, the quicker it will make me write it :-) Thank you for reading x**


	2. It Can Be Here

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm back again. This is more like a filler part between what happened last chapter and what's going to happen next chapter! Just so I didn't leave you waiting for too long! A huge thank you to everyone who read the first part and reviewed, it made me super happy! Also, those FOX pictures we got. Holymotherofgod. I died, seriously, especially at Jake (Johnson) and Chris (Colfer). Wow. I would have died at Darren's but he just looked too adorable and aw aw aw. Anyway, I'm rambling! Onto the fic, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl or anything else referenced. **

Nick placed the box he was carrying on the floor as he opened the apartment door – which he was sure he left open the past 3 times in which he'd been carrying his stuff into the apartment. As he pushed the door open, Jess caught up behind him even more loaded with stuff than he was. She stumbled as she almost ran straight into him, but he put his hands out to stop her, "Wow, Jess, you're not a pack mule." He said chuckling. As he moved the box from in front of her face, he could see her glaring at him but he could tell she was close to laughing.

He carried the box he'd taken from her into the apartment, and walked back to get the box he left on the floor, which was then, this time, he was the one who nearly ran into Jess. Apart from this time, he actually ran into her. And they landed in a pile on the floor. It wasn't a quiet fall either, due to the fact Jess was carrying a box of CD's. The sound of the two landing on the floor, with the added sound of the clattering CD's woke up Schmidt, "What is happening out there?!" they heard Schmidt shriek.

Nick and Jess glanced at each other and then at the mess around them, if anyone were to see them now, they'd probably think something was happening – which Nick wishes there was.

He looked at Schmidt's door, "Sorry Schmidt, I dropped some of my stuff!". He looked back at Jess who had begun picking up the CD's. He stood up, holding his hand out to help her up. "Hey, come on, get up, I'll pick that up. It was my fault anyway, and it's my stuff." She took his hand to help her get up. She raised her head and looked into his deep brown eyes, her eyes glistening. "Thank you Nick, I'll go and get some more of your stuff." She pulled her hand out of his grasp and skipped out the door down the corridor and smiled, thinking about how great she really was. When she disappeared into the elevator, he bent down and started putting the CD's back into the box. Once he'd done that, he picked up the box he left outside the apartment door when he had first helped Jess.

As he brought it back inside, he heard the elevator doors slide open, and as he turned round, he saw Jess walking out wearing about 5 of his shirts and 2 of his sweatshirts. She looked precious. He made sure nothing was in the way as he knew how clumsy she was. She walked into the apartment and placed the box on the floor, pushing the door closed with her foot. "I'm pretty sure that's all your stuff!" she said. "Does that make up for me not helping you pack before?" she asked, beginning to take off the many layers of his clothing she had on.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure.. Unless _you_ don't feel like it does, in which case, you could always make it up in some other way?" He laughed. She looked at him with a half-smile on her face. She wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"What sort of thing were you thinking?"

"Well, maybe you could take me out to dinner? Or play a drinking game with me? Either really, it's up to you."

"Hmm, well I think drinking game may be more up our street. You free tonight?"

"Let me check my social calendar, oh, wait, you guys are the only people I hang out with, so of course I'm free, unless you've arranged a surprise welcome back party without a lot of notice." He said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Schmidt walked out his room to find Nick sat on the sofa, "Hey dude, where's Winston?"

"Oh hey, he went to Shelby's an hour or so ago." Nick said, as he looked up from his hands. "You alright dude?"

Schmidt looked at Nick as he walked through the kitchen and sat on the end of the sofa, "Yeah, I was just going to ask him to do something tonight, but he's obviously busy. Do you fancy doing something?"

"I feel insulted that was going to be asked after Winston, Schmidt! And anyway, I've kind of already got plans.."

"Oh, an extra shift at the bar?" Schmidt assumed.

"Yeah.. that's what it is."

"Well, I might as well just stay in and find something to do he—" Schmidt was cut off by Nick shouting, "What, no, don't stay in the apartment!"

"Alright, calm down! I don't want to know why you don't want me to stay here! Unless you don't want me hitting on Jess because no-one else will be in, because if that's the case, I don't doubt your thinking – LLS: Ladies love Schmidt."

"Jar", Nick said, rolling his eyes. When in fact, if he didn't have plans with Jess, that would be thing he worried about most, but he couldn't let Schmidt know that.

"I suppose I'll just go out, go and get some ladies." Schmidt said as he pushed $10 into the jar and walked towards the bathroom – presumably to get ready for tonight.

Tonight with Jess wasn't even formally arranged, but he was really looking forward to it. Like, _really_. _I must get enough drink for tonight_, Nick thought to himself as he stood up, put on his shoes, picked up his keys and wallet (yes, he finally got a wallet due to his roommates persistence), and left the apartment, off to get some alcohol for the night ahead – which he was more than excited about but he wasn't going to let anyone know about that.

* * *

Jess heard the door shutting, and the shower starting, assuming that none of the guys were in the living room area. _Perfect opportunity to watch some Glee_, she thought to herself. She knew the guys didn't mind it, and she actually thought Schmidt secretly loved it but they didn't appreciate her overreacting to every storyline and singing along with all the songs – even if she didn't really know the songs. She left her room, wearing a pink dress, with white polka dots, and had her pulled up into a loose bun high on her head. She sat done on the sofa, reached forwards for the remote and turned on the TV. Jess then turned around, and grabbed the blanket from on the back of the sofa and placed it over her legs. Comfy.

She found the episode she wanted to watch – Nationals. She wiggled her shoulders snuggling into the back of the sofa, and began watching allowing herself to be a fangirl and sing along.

Nick walked back into the apartment, carrying two paper bags full of alcohol, to the sound of Jess singing _It's All Coming Back To Me_ along with Glee. Nick rolled his eyes, _classic Jess, that's why you love her._ Wait—love her? You mean, in love with the idea of being in love with someone again, and having that feeling in your life.. Yeah, that sounds better. As watched her while placing his keys down quietly, a single tear began to roll down her cheek. "J-Jess? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a dumb TV show. And song. A song that was mine and Spencer's. I haven't heard it since I was with him, it's just bringing back all those feelin- Wow, Nick," she said, being distracted, "did you buy all that alcohol for tonight?"

"Yeah, I did. But I'm sure we won't need all of it because of you being the light weight you are." He watched her face, her eyes were wondering the bags he held in his arms – and also his arm muscles, but she was the only one who needed to know that this is what she was truly looking at. "Are you sure you're alright?" Nick asked, concerned.

"Yes, thank you, better now that you're back. I'm just glad you got back when you did, otherwise I would have been in a huge mess. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Nick said, as he walked over to the kitchen table, placing the bags down, with a small smile on his face. "Hey, how about some dinner? We shouldn't be drinking on an empty stomach."

At that moment, Schmidt walked out of his room acknowledging Nick and Jess and leaving the apartment.

"Well, I guess he's out for tonight!" Jess said, as both her and Jess laughed together. "How about pizza? Does that sound good? And easy."

Nick picked up and started dialling the number for the pizza place. "Sure, pizza it is."

**Author's note: Ah, it's almost the next chapter! What's gonna happen!? I'll post it some time soon :-) Thank you for reading, please review, it lets me know what I'm doing right and wrong as I'm not writing this for me - but for you.**

**Oh, the title comes from As Least It Was Here by The 88 (which is also the theme song to Community which I've recently finished and oh my god, I love it so much.)**

**Anyway, thank you and please review!**


	3. It's Time To Begin, Isn't It?

**Author's note: Oh, here we go! It's onto the exciting part of the story, well the part where something happens that was mentioned in the first chapter ;) But before I start, I'd like to thank you for all your support for this story, it means a lot, the reviews were so sweet and I kinda freaked out because some of my favourite authors reviewed and ahhhhh! Oh, and if you don't know how to play 'I have never', people basically say 'I have never *done something* and then if you've done it, you take a shot. There's a lot of dialogue in this one, let's do this.**

**Also, this is dedicated to Jasmine (hahaha you didn't expect that did you!) who told me, and I quote "God Zoe, hurry up! Don't keep us all in suspenders!". **

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl (damn, I wish I did.. I wish I was even slightly part of it.) and I don't own It's Time by Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

The big night had arrived. Well, it wasn't actually that much of a big night, just two people drinking together… Alone. It wasn't even arranged properly but then again, nothing they ever did was arranged formally.

Nick and Jess had just finished the pizza they had ordered. They were alone in the apartment - just the two of them. Time for the game to begin.

Nick picked up the empty pizza boxes, standing up from where he had been slumped on the sofa, next to Jess. Jess leant back watching him walk towards the recycling bin. He threw the boxes in, and turned back round. He was wearing a blue flannel shirt and his good jeans, his hair as he liked for once. He had changed his shirt whilst waiting for the pizza to arrive, because 'he had to look presentable to the stranger soon to be arriving at the front door', well, that's what he told Jess – which made her realise that she ought to change too, into the lovely dress she was wearing right now. He studied the view in front of him further, taking in all her beauty – her long dark brown hair, her shining blue eyes, her blue dress with the black collar. She made a good choice in wearing that.

He shook his head out of the trance he was in. "You ready to play?"

"I've never been more ready," Jess said, shuffling forwards slightly in her seat, "what are we going to play?"

Nick reached into the paper bags full of alcohol which he had bought earlier and laid the bottles out on table, "I would suggest True American, but I'm not quite sure if we can play that with just two people. How about 'I have never'?"

"Yeah, let's do it." She nodded, and got up from her seat. "I'll get the glasses and you take some of the bottles over to the coffee table."

They started moving, and within no time at all, they were ready. Nick picked up a bottle of vodka and poured some into all 8 of the shot glasses she had put on the table.

"Okay, I'll start," she said, pondering what to say next, "I have never… Watched the Star Wars films all the way through."

Nick looked shocked, and did a shot, "Seriously?!"

"What? I fell asleep!" Jess shouted defensively.

"I'm going to make you watch them, just don't let me forget. Okay, my turn, hmmm…" He trailed off as he caught Jess' eye contact, "Oh, I have one… I have never been outside of the USA."

The game continued similarly to that for about 40 minutes, just saying boring things like never driven a car at more than 60mph.

* * *

The game changed when they were both rather drunk – it appeared that either they were both light weights or Jess could handle her alcohol better than Nick thought.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ," Nick slurred, "I ha-have neeeeeeeeeeeveeeeeeeer… kissed a girl wiiiiiiiiiiith blue eyes."

Jess didn't drink, she stared at Nick. She laughed awkwardly and looked at the drinks on the table averting her eyes away from Nick, and wanting to move on. She couldn't start acting stranger than normal.

"Yaaaaay! It's my turn agaaaaaaaaaain!" Jess shouted, a bit louder than she should have done, at this rate they'll be getting complains from the neighbours involved and they might talk to Remy who would get involved and it would just be awkward for everyone. She realised she was only being loud to cover up the fact she felt super awkward by what he just said, and was thinking that he was too, by the fact, a small blush had appeared on his face. Jess was now thinking off topic and couldn't think, "Er… I can't think... Can we play a new game?" Hopefully that covered up the pause. _Hopefully._

Nick thought to himself, _the only game left is Truth Or Dare..._ apart from he said it out loud.

"Yes! Truth or dare! Why didn't we think of that originally?" She squealed excitedly. She stood up, almost losing her balance which meant almost falling on top of Nick but she managed to remain standing upright. "Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm going to get us some more drink," she said skipping over to the kitchen and picking up a bottle in each hand and skipping back over, placing the bottles on the table – only just in time, as she fell onto the sofa.

"Whoa, careful there!" Nick said, smiling helping her sit up.

"I'm going to ask you first! Truth or dare?" she laughed whilst being pulled up.

"Truth," Nick blurted, not wanting to do anything particularly stupid tonight.

"Why have you been so nice to me recently? And you have to be truthful!" Jess said with a small smile on her small smile on her face.

"I don't really know," Nick lied, because he knew exactly why but he wasn't quite ready.

"You lied! I can tell!" Jess yelled, "Take a shot and tell me the truth!"

Nick picked up one of the shot glasses, looked at it, contemplating whether or not to drink it, but he knew, if he didn't, she would force it down him. He watched as Jess drunk one too, _I should stop her really, she's already super drunk, _he thought to himself, but she didn't allow any time for that.

He looked back at the shot glass in his hand, _go on Nick, 1, 2.. 3!_ And on 3, he drank. As he tilted his head back down, his eyes caught hers, shining in the light, making him lose any sort of verbal self-control he had to begin with.

_**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger  
But then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was**_

"Because I'm falling for you. And I don't think I'm even falling for you anymore... I think I'm already there… In love with you."

Apparently, that shot had made him ready.

"Crap."

* * *

**Author's note: Ah don't kill me for leaving it there! Although I do have some ideas for next chapter, and what song to use. Yeah, I didn't want to go into the in's and out's of what Nick had said to her in this chapter, because I'd probably end up being super long because I'm a rambler, so that shall be in next chapter - but remember this story is staying a K, no smut here (mainly because I can't write it).**

**Thank you for the reviews I've already had and please review this chapter, it helps me out a lot and gives me some confidence in my writing,**

**Thanks xo**


	4. Why Can't I Dream?

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter! I know it's been a couple of weeks but I've had college and not much time for this, but here we go - the next chapter. This chapter is more from Jess' POV, I know I've been writing more of Nick's side but I thought it called for Jess' side. Also, how good were the two episodes we got? SO MUCH NICK AND JESS! And drunk Winston is the best ("Look at me being so naughty!") And next episode, Fluffer, well, I can't wait for that fgajkdfasdyfh. Anyway, here you go - the next chapter of the fic. Please enjoy, and review :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl or I Know You Care By Ellie Goulding. **

**Recap:**_ "Because I'm falling for you. And I don't think I'm even falling for you anymore... I think I'm already there… In love with you."_

_Apparently, that shot had made him ready. _

_"Crap."_

* * *

Jess shook herself out of the drunken state she was in, and turned her body to face Nick. "Er, what did you just say?"

Nick's eyes darted around the room quickly, not wanting to say it again, it was bad enough the first time, "Crap?" Nick said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"No, seriously, stop being an idiot and tell me what you said." Jess started to raise her voice, Nick had never heard her like this before. She stood up overshadowing him still sat on the sofa. He hesitated telling her.

"..I said that, er, I'm in love with you." He stared into her now deeper blue eyes.

"You're in love with me?! You're basically always mean to me and that's what you're like to someone you claim to be _in love _with? I never saw you like this with Caroline. Nick Miller, you really do not make any sense."

"That's because you make me feel differently than I ever did to Caroline, I thought I was in love then but, no, that was me _wanting_ to be in love. Please, Jess, please, calm down."

"No, I won't calm down Nick! You just told me you love me, I mean, how is a person supposed to react to that?"

"Jess, come and sit down, please. I just.. I just want to talk to you." Nick pleaded.

She moved slowly back towards the sofa and perched on the edge, 2 cushions away from where Nick was sat. She sat with caution and watched Nick's every move.

"Listen, I don't know why I said that. It's not like I've never thought that before but I don't know why I felt it was okay to tell you."

Nick was staring into her eyes and as his facial features became more relaxed as he apologised, she shuffled in her seat getting more comfortable. Nick moved over a cushion, getting closer to her and taking her hand.

"I know I freaked you out, but I'm fine with being your friend, because being your friend is better than not having you in my life at all." As he spoke, his thumb repeatedly moved over the top of her hand, her shivering at his light touch. Slowly, she closed the space between them and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Nick."

"You're welcome, Jess."

_Clinging to me  
Like a last breath you would breathe  
You were like home to me_

Nick put his arm around Jess' shoulder, and rubbing his hand up and down her arm. He leant backwards, placing his back against the sofa. His eyes drew heavy and began to close, his head slowly tilting to lean on Jess' head.

"Oh, and Nick?" Her words startled him slightly.

"Hmm?"

"Can turtle face make a return soon? I kind of miss it…"

A small smile formed on Nick's face. "Of course, Jess. Of course."

And with that, they both fell asleep on the sofa, Nick's arm still wrapped tightly around Jess' body and Jess' head still placed on Nick's shoulder – both of them with a slight smile on their face.

* * *

Jess' eyelids flicked open. The loft was still dark. Her head was still on Nick's shoulder, his arm still round her, she felt safe. She looked at the clock, 3:26 am. She heard fumbling at the door, and the sound of people obviously attempting to be quiet but that resulting in them being even louder. She closed her eyes again as the door opened. In walked – more like stumbled – Schmidt and Cece.

"Oh, that makes sen—whoa, what did we miss?" Schmidt said, interrupting himself mid-sentence as he saw the two on the sofa.

"They were playing a drinking game or something tonight, Jess texted me earlier." Cece said.

"Well, that explain the bottles and cans lying around... Although, Nick told me that he had an extra shift at the bar. I can't believe he would lie to m-," Cece hit him playfully with the back of her hand, "But, I mean, good for them! I mean, he's liked her for ages."

"And she's liked him too. I mean, she's never told me but I just have a sense of these things." Schmidt grunted, agreeing with her.

"As long as the sexual tension doesn't get any worse, it's literally so hard to be in their company, they look at each other like they want to jump each other's bones. Anyway, Cecelia…" Schmidt walked over to his bedroom door, swinging it open, beckoning Cece in. Cece picked up the blanket behind Nick and Jess, placing it over them and then walking into Schmidt's room. Jess opened her eyes as she heard Schmidt's bedroom door closing.

_Cece. _Jess thought. _Why? Why do you have to make me think about things?_

And in that moment, she realised how quiet the apartment was.

_Outside the cars speed by  
I've never heard them until now_

Jess turned her face towards Nick's, watching him sleep, he looked so peaceful, _maybe Cece was right._ She sighed, placing her head back onto Nick's shoulder as lightly as possible, in attempt not to wake him, deciding she ought to try and get to sleep and stop thinking about what Cece had said. It was late and she had being drinking, so she was in a very vulnerable place where her thoughts could be manipulated easily.

But her thoughts kept her awake. She couldn't help but think about what Cece had said to her.

What if Cece really was right? Maybe she did like him too. Maybe she had been feeling the same way he had but was way too scared to say something. Maybe she wanted to test Nick to see if he truly felt what he was saying. Maybe she secretly thought about moments she wanted to happen.

Jess decided. She loved Nick, she always had deep down. And she was going to test him, creating moments where there normally wouldn't be anything. She was looking forward to this.

She smiled, as she fell back asleep, sleeping better that night than she had done in a while.

_I know it is always been there  
But there is trouble ahead, I can feel it._

**A/N #2: Yay! I hope you enjoyed that! The song, again, was I Know You Care by Ellie Goulding. Please review and rate etc. It encourages me to write and makes me very happy to see people enjoying what I do! Thank you again for reading and sticking with my story even when I hadn't updated! I will put the next chapter up soon, once I've wrote it and that will include the 'moments' Jess is planning!**


	5. Here We Are, So Close

**A/N: Well hello there, I'm back again! This is second chapter with in the space of two or so days, so aren't you guys lucky! I don't really know where I'm going with this story but I shall work it out as I go along, because I'm just as clueless as you guys are about the future of this. 2x03 is on tomorrow and I'm so so so excited and hopefully, the chapter after this will have some moments inspired by the events of "Fluffer", but we'll just have to see. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Oh, and if any of you ever want to contact me off of , my twitters are crissandcasper/z0esparkles, and my tumblr is jessicaaday :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl.**

* * *

**Recap: **_Jess decided. She loved Nick, she always had deep down. And she was going to test him, creating moments where there normally wouldn't be anything. She was looking forward to this._

_She smiled, as she fell back asleep, sleeping better that night than she had done in a while._

_**I know it is always been there  
But there is trouble ahead, I can feel it.**_

* * *

Nick's eyes darted open. He could feel the heat from the sun against his face, and the heat from Jess on the left side of his body. He tried his best to stretch without waking Jess up. Jess stirred in her sleep but didn't wake. Nick glanced at her, remembering what he had said the previous night as clear as mud in his head, apart from he couldn't really remember her reaction. This would be awkward. _Where do I stand with her? Are we together? Just friends? _Nick thought to himself, and decided on waiting to see what she did. He didn't want to wake her, but really, really, needed the bathroom. Slowly, he peeled the blanket from his legs, _wait, blanket?_ And placed his right hand between Jess' head and his shoulder, shuffling further away from her and placing a cushion down so she could rest her head comfortably.

He tiptoed to the bathroom, not wanting to wake Jess and not knowing if any of the other roommates were awake yet, he really couldn't be bothered with an awkward confrontation from them at this moment in time. Luckily, there was no-one else in the bathroom. He moved over to the urinal, unzipping his fly when Schmidt peered over the cubicle.

"Hey dude."

"Oh my god, Schmidt, you really need to stop doing that to people!" Nick said, getting quieter as he spoke as to not wake the girl fast asleep on the sofa.

"So," Schmidt questioned, climbing down and walking round to stand next to Nick, "what happened last night?"

"Nothing." Nick chuckled to himself as he remembered the exact same conversation he had with Jess a few weeks ago.

"Right.. I mean, I've never seen you two so close before but if you say nothing happened.. _nothing_.. _happened._" Schmidt approached the door to leave the bathroom.

"Exactly." Nick said slowly, taking in the last words Schmidt had said. _Wow, I really don't remember much._

Jess woke up, alone on the sofa. Her head placed on a cushion and covered by the blanket Cece had placed their earlier. She looked around, the apartment seemed empty, although she could just overhear a hushed conversation. "Right.. But I mean, I've never seen you two so close before but if you say nothing happened." She stood up, brushing the blanket off herself. She slowly approached the bathroom. The closer she got, the more obvious it was that it was Nick and Schmidt in the bathroom.

She was now just by the door frame to the bathroom, and just at that moment, Schmidt walked out the bathroom and right into her.

"Whoa, Jess, mind out!" Schmidt said, staring at her, and at that moment Cece left his room, "Cecelia!" and he ran over to see her.

Jess was still standing outside the bathroom, realising how much of a mess she probably looked right now. Quickly, she darted to her room. She picked out one of her favourite dresses, put it on, clean up her make-up from last night and walked into the bathroom. Nick was still in there. _Perfect._

"Oh, hey Jess." Nick said, whilst placing toothpaste onto his brush, not looking up fully. "Oh.. you got changed. How long was I in here?"

"Haha, very funny, Nick," Jess smirked approaching the sinks picking up her toothbrush and purposely leaning in front of him to reach it. She held the brush out so Nick could place some of the toothpaste he still had in his hand upon it, "wait, are you saying you don't like the fact I changed? Oh god, I look awful, don't I?" Jess panicked sarcastically.

"No, no, no, you look very nice, I was just sayi—"

"You think I look very nice, do you?" Jess interrupted.

"Yes, Jess, I just said you did. Anyway, can I get on? I really ought to brush my teeth right now?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead."

They both started brushing their teeth and as soon as they had finished and both placed their brushes back in the holder, Jess leant against the sink watching Nick trying to sort his hair.

"Hey, come here." She said, beckoning him with her finger.

He approaches her slowly, looking at her in confusion, continuing to walk. He stops just in front of her looking into her eyes.

"Here," she says, running her fingers through his hair, managing to get closer to him than they were, still maintaining eye contact, "all sorted."

She lingered there, right in front of him for a moment, glancing down at his lips and back up to his eyes.

And then, she walked away. She could feel Nick's eyes watching her, and she knew he had that dopey look on his face that he always has on when he's confused. She couldn't look back though, _act natural_, she said to herself.

_Wow, what was that? _Nick thought to himself. _I bet she's just teasing but I'm going to enjoy the hell out of however long this is going to go on for_.

* * *

**A/N #2: So I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know it was a short one but I thought you guys would want something more like this to keep you going! I will hopefully post another chapter some time soon! But yeah, please review to let me know what you think, and again, thank you for reading :-) - Zoe xxx**


	6. I Just Go To Pieces Over You

**A/N: HOW AMAZING WAS FLUFFER?! Oh my god, it was so good and ah, I need more! But yeah, the best bit was definitely the dresser bit and dsfhvausghfbjasdg.**

**Anyway, hey guys ;-) I'm back again with another chapter. I'd like to thank Rachel for her help on this chapter and if you're a fan of Darren Criss, you should all go and read her fic on her tumblr (darren-fricking-criss – there's a link there!) She helped choose the song that is featured in this chapter, which is I Blame You by Plug In Stereo – which an awesome song that you should all go and listen to.**

**This chapter kind of involves some of the stuff from Fluffer, but it's not a lot of the really big moments, just stuff like Jess talking about him sighing, etc.**

**Onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating with New Girl, and I don't own I Blame You by Plug In Stereo.**

* * *

_**Recap: **__They both started brushing their teeth and as soon as they had finished and both placed their brushes back in the holder, Jess leant against the sink watching Nick trying to sort his hair._

_"Hey, come here." She said, beckoning him with her finger._

_He approaches her slowly, looking at her in confusion, continuing to walk. He stops just in front of her looking into her eyes._

_"Here," she says, running her fingers through his hair, managing to get closer to him than they were, still maintaining eye contact, "all sorted."_

_She lingered there, right in front of him for a moment, glancing down at his lips and back up to his eyes._

_And then, she walked away. She could feel Nick's eyes watching her, and she knew he had that dopey look on his face that he always has on when he's confused. She couldn't look back though,__act natural__, she said to herself._

_Wow, what was that?__Nick thought to himself.__I bet she's just teasing but I'm going to enjoy the hell out of however long this is going to go on for__._

* * *

After a very good night's sleep (Nick couldn't emphasise how good of a sleep it was), he swung his legs out of bed and picked up his dark blue jeans and pulled them up on his legs. He pulled the blue t-shirt he had on off from over his head, and picked up one of his favourite shirts, placing it on and beginning to button it up. He then stood up, walked towards his door, and swung it open.

He noticed the door opposite his own was open wide and he could hear music blasting over the speakers in the living room. He heard a sweet voice singing along, "I'll take the bruises baby, if I got you to save me!" He smiled at sound of it. _Jess._

He moved out of the doorway of his room and into living room, in front of the loft door. Jess was where the coffee table usually was, except that had been moved to in between the sofa and the dinner table. She had an easel in front of her, and was quite obviously finger painting. Nick crept into the kitchen, reached up into the cupboard, picking out a mug and placing it on the counter. He poured himself some coffee, closed the cupboard and resumed his place by the loft door.

The song had come on again, "Now all I see is you, I never thought I'd be a fool in love," Jess sung along again. She was now dancing around the living room, with her eyes closed, this being the reason of how she bumped into Nick, managing to knock his coffee all over him.

"Woa—Oh my god Nick!" Jess turned round, opening her eyes, and tilting her head up and down so she could take in how much of a mess had been made, "I'm so sorry!"

_Well, I spilled coffee on my favourite shirt._

He didn't say anything although he was covered in coffee, which luckily wasn't scolding hot. He was too taken in by how beautiful she looked in her dress covered by her apron and her hair tied up on the back of her head messily. "Oh, er.. Don't worry about it."

"Seriously Nick, you should change out of that so I can stick it in the wash or it will stain!" Jess insisted. _Damn, I wish I didn't sound so needy, _she thought to herself.

"Oh really, Miss Day? Trying to get me undressed, are we?" _Wow, where did this confidence come from? Now's your chance, Miller; go for it._

He slowly started to unbutton his shirt, making sure not to let his eyes leave her direction – which, to be honest, wouldn't be that hard. He reached the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off his arms. "Hey Jess, can you sort this out for me? You're a lot better with the washing machine than me." Nick said moving closer to where she was now standing. She had been watching for a small amount of time whilst he was taking his shirt off and walked over the cupboards to find the right stain removers.

She stood up and turned round. _Wow._ She didn't expect that much to be on display today. She walked over to meet him in the middle and took the shirt from him, placing her hands on it right next to where his hand had been, making sure they brushed. She was the one who started this game – she was going to win it, too. She knew what he was doing, it was clear. She'd, to be honest, made it rather obvious what she was doing and Nick is pretty smart so she knew he would figure it out soon.

As threw the shirt in the machine, starting the cycle. As she went to find the mop to clean up the mess that had been made on the floor, Nick grabbed her lower arm and spun her towards him, so she was pressed up against him.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey."

"Great music, Jess, and should I mention, great moves that possibly just managed to ruin my shirt," Nick said, with a small smirk appearing on the corner of his mouth, still holding her close to him.

"Thanks. Maybe I can show you then more some when, if you're lucky."

_I'm very lucky indeed, close up against this beautiful woman, in his apartment,_ Nick thought to himself. "Yeah, maybe," dragging out 'maybe', moving closer and closer to her face.

He glanced down at her lips, and straight back up into her eyes. As much as he wanted to kiss her right now, he had to wait. He looked back to her lips again, this time his stare lingering more.

Jess was moving closer to Nick, too. But she was the one to move. She pulled her arm out of Nick's grasp while her other arm pushed Nick's torso away from her own while lightly sweeping his fingers down her.

"So, how about this clean up?" Jess said, making strong eye contact with Nick and slowly turning away to get the mop.

Nick just stood there, with his mouth wide open.

_I blame you, you, you, and that dress of yours._

* * *

**A/N #2: Well then, that happened! I hope you enjoyed that. Jess kind of got her revenge back on his attempt!**

**I'm thinking of starting a new Nick and Jess fic, about high school them, and I have a couple of ideas so I'll see if I can develop that any further and that'll be up on FF if I ever get anywhere with it. **

**Again, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. A new chapter is coming soon. Please review!**


	7. It Feels Like One Of Those Nights

**A/N: Chaaaaaaaaaapter 7! So yeah, I know I said 'the next chapter will be out soon' at the end of last chapter but this took longer than expected and the fact there was no new episode this week didn't help with motivation. Hopefully, the chapter after this should be out pretty soon as I have no plans for Monday and Tuesday, so those will be my fic days (hooray!). **

**I don't really have a song that supports this chapter, but I'll probably make a playlist on Tumblr of songs I listen to while writing this **** (even though for this chapter in particular, I was just listening to Taylor Swift's new album 'Red', which is amazing - so check that out!)**

**Thanks to Rachel who helped me with the end of this and proof-read it for me :-)**

**Let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned/referred to in this story – all that's mine is the idea behind this story; I'm just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**RECAP:**_ He glanced down at her lips, and straight back up into her eyes. As much as he wanted to kiss her right now, he had to wait. He looked back to her lips again, this time his stare lingering more._

_Jess was moving closer to Nick, too. But she was the one to move. She pulled her arm out of Nick's grasp while her other arm pushed Nick's torso away from her own while lightly sweeping his fingers down her._

"_So, how about this clean up?" Jess said, making strong eye contact with Nick and slowly turning away to get the mop._

* * *

Their major clean-up was complete. Well, it wasn't that major but it seemed like it was, due to the length of time it had taken. Jess had started to play her music again and was more focused on how to use the mop on her dance than using it to clear up the spilt coffee. Nick wanted to pull it out his hands and do it himself, but he was rather enjoying watching her singing and dancing around, so much so he almost joined in, but that was a bit too far, he thought. How did he even know this music anyway? It was all old 90's hits, like the Spice Girls.

Schmidt walked back into the apartment from work to see Jess just about to walk and put the mop back. "Wait, what have I missed? _You_ _two_ are cleaning?" Schmidt said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Nick and Jess both looked at him in unison, Jess half-glaring at him over her glasses. Both of them thinking that it was lucky Nick had put a shirt on, otherwise they could have been accused of doing god knows what.

Schmidt glanced at the easel in the middle of the living room, "Well, I just hope it wasn't paint on the floor," he said, walking towards his bedroom, "because that will never clear off the floor properly!" At this point, just his head was sticking out the door, "Anyway, best give Cecelia a call.." And with that, he pulled his head inside the door, closing it behind him.

"I'm just glad he didn't say that coffee wouldn't come off the floor. THAT would be awkward." Nick said, laughing, and walked into the kitchen, sitting down on one of the stools.

Jess began to put the mop back from where it came from, meaning having to walk back past Nick. She could make this fun. "Oh, wait, Nick, you've got something on this shirt too," pointing the mop at the middle of his chest, "let me just get that!" pushing the mop onto him, and wiggling it round.

He stared at the wet mop against his chest then slowly looked up at Jess. "Right, that's it, Jess." He slammed his hand against the counter, while Jess ran to the other side.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it, Mr 'Wet Shirt'?" Jess said, wielding the mop almost as if it were a weapon.

He began to stand up from where he was sat, slowing moving round towards where Jess was stood but she moved around too.

"I've really had enough of your crap, Miss Day." Nick was still moving around the table slowly, Jess repeating the movement opposite to him, "Like, making mess, and not to mention, ruining my shirt. And fixing my hair when I had it sorted, thank you very much."

Jess laughed at how much Nick was trying to remain convincingly angry.

"I don't know what _you're_ laughing about."

"You. I think you're bluffing." And as she spoke she leant over the counter, over pronouncing 'bluffing'.

And at that moment, Nick began to run after her. Well, lightly jogged, Nick wasn't that athletic. And with that, Jess backed after from leaning, and ran into the living room.

"That all you got, Miller?" she taunted.

He marched after her, as she ran back round to where she was previously stood.

Nick turned to face her direction and just watched her. She was still holding the mop, and her breathing had increased slightly. She had a huge smile on her face.

This time, he began to ran, Jess did the same, ending up doing rings around the kitchen table.

They must have run round the table at least 20 times when Nick eventually caught up with Jess, throwing his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Apologise right now, OR expect a punishment!"

She turned her head round slightly, _so close._ "I WILL NEVER APOLOGISE!" Jess exclaimed, bursting with laughter folding over, right over his arms. Nick laughed softly, as he pulled the mop out of her hands.

"Ah, Nick! Not the mop, please!" she cried, only managing to get her breath back for that sentence.

"Oh, Jess, I'm not that easily persuaded." He said, still holding onto her tightly. She was squirmed and wriggling but he just held on even tighter. This battle continued for about 5 minutes, until finally, she wormed her way out of his arms. She dashed across the room and stood in the living room. Nick's eyes were watching her, she looked so serious, and he could see her chest moving frantically. She turned around, bent down picking up the glass of water on the table and taking a sip and placing the cup back down, turning back round. In this time, Nick was right behind her and by the time she had put the glass back down on the table and turned back round, he was up close to her again and threw his arms around her.

Their faces were only inches away from each other, they stared straight into each other's eyes. Inching closer and closer to each other, something was sure to happen. _Finally._

Until the door opened.

"What's going on in here?" Winston exclaimed. The pair in front of him moved apart.

"Er, I hope I managed to sort out your twisted belt, Jess…" Nick said, slowly and nervously.

"Yeah, it certainly feels a lot better now, thanks. Oh hey Winston." Jess said, turning to face Winston who had closed the front door and was placing his keys on the side.

They both knew their excuse was poor but they didn't have a real explanation for what was actually happening. And at that point, Schmidt walked out his room.

"Winston, can you help me with th—wait, what's happening?"

"Nothing Schmidt, _nothing_." Nick and Jess said in unison, both turning away and walking to their separate bedrooms and slamming the doors.

"Wow, guys, don't take the tension out on the doors, you'll break them." Schmidt said, just out of earshot of the both of them.

Jess was leant against the back of her door and sighed, sliding down and sitting on the floor. Nick walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. _Jessica Day, you don't realise what you do to me_, he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N #2: Hooray! And I also now know where I'm going with this so I should be able to write it faster!**

**Please review/rate, and let me know what you thought, thank you! :-)**


	8. Don't Want To Dance Without You

**A/N: Hey! See, I said there would probably be another chapter again this week and here we are ;-)**

**I have more of an idea where the whole story is heading now, and Rachel already knows it because I kinda told her, but I'm not telling the rest of you guys yet ;-)**

**Again, this chapter doesn't have a certain song I recommend with it but if you want to listen to something, this ( post/34157487040/zoes-playlist-listened-to-during-fic) is the playlist of songs I listen to while writing. I do mention a couple of songs that are in the background but it's up to you if you listen to them.**

**Loooooots of dialogue and little things in this one!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Jess was leant against the back of her door and sighed, sliding down and sitting on the floor. Nick walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. Jessica Day, you don't realise what you do to me, he thought to himself._

* * *

Nick and Jess hadn't really been alone since what happened. It had only been 3 days since, but it just normally felt like they were alone.. together.

It was Saturday, 9am, and all the flatmates were awake, because today was the day of Jen (Asian Jess, as they referred to her) and Paul's wedding. The whole gang were going, not really to support Paul, but because it was open-bar. Cece had arrived, with Schmidt opening the door pretty much in the instant in which she had knocked. She was dressed in a simple purple dress with black detail which matched with Schmidt's black suit and purple tie. Winston had headed to Shelby's insisting that they would meet the rest of the gang there. Jess was wearing a blue dress, covered in small white polka dots and carried a matching purse. Her hair was swept to one side. As she walked into the living room, Nick had to try and keep his jaw shut.

"Wow, Jess," Cece said, going over to hug her best friend, "You look amazing!"

"Right back at you, Ce!"

They hugged and Cece turned round, looking straight at Nick who was still staring at Jess. She coughed, and Nick shook his head out of the trance he was in.

"Er, yeah, Jess, you look really.. nice." Nick said, trying not to say too many words – even though there would never be enough words to explain how beautiful she looked.

"Why thank you, Mr Miller!" She curtsied.

Nick looked away, laughing at her softly, the smile remaining on his face for the next few minutes.

* * *

The car ride to the church was fun. Schmidt, Cece, Nick and Jess were all in Jess' car, singing along to whatever came on the radio. Nick was driving, Jess in the passenger seat and Schmidt and Cece were sat in the back.

Winston and Shelby were waiting outside of the church for them when they got there, and they all walked in as a group. Paul was by the door, greeting them as they entered.

"Ah, hey guys! So glad you could all come, especially you Jess. You really did play a big part in this, I can't thank you enough." Paul said, and Jess told him it was nothing.

They wondered into the church and took their seats, and then appeared Jen. She looked beautiful, and the whole gang were waiting for Paul to start ugly crying at the altar – and that happened.

* * *

The reception was a huge disco, playing cheesy pop hits and 80's classics. There was a huge buffet at the back right next to the bar – many trips would be made to there during the night.

After all the speeches were made and the bride and groom had their first dance, they made their way onto the dance floor, well, 'they' being Jess, Cece and Schmidt. They danced to what felt like every song ever recorded while Nick, Winston and Shelby were all still sat down, watching the rest of their group and constantly running up for more food and drink.

Then, (I've Had) The Time Of My Life came on. The song most associated with the first week of Jess living in the apartment.

Nick was just coming back from getting another drink and upon hearing the lyrics "Now, I've had the time of my life…" rolled his eyes. He got back to the table, placed his drink down and was just about to sit down when Jess pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Come on Nick!" Jess insisted.

"Really Jess? I don't need to hear this song again – I've heard it enough times to last a life time. There's actually a call I should make…" he said, pulling his body away from her.

"Nick! You will stay on this dance floor for this song or you will pay for it."

"Fine." He agreed, secretly wanting to know how he'd have to pay for it if he didn't accept.

Schmidt and Cece moved closer towards them. "Jess, how on earth did you get Nick to stay on a dance floor for more than two seconds?" Schmidt questioned.

"Ah, just my womanly charms." Jess winked, nudging Schmidt's arm. She moved closer to Cece taking her hands, and they began dancing.

Schmidt leaned over to Nick who was stood right on the edge of the dance floor, watching Jess, waiting for a moment where he could escape, "You going to dance with your woman then?"

Before Nick had time to reply, Schmidt was running back over to Cece and Jess and pulling Cece away, taking her further into the dancing crowd. Jess turned around.

"Let's dance then, Nicholas." She said, holding out her hand.

He reached out taking her hand, and she pulled him onto the dance floor. They both just stood there, staring, breathing, watching.

Until, Nick raised his hands to beside his head and began doing chicken beaks. Jess joined in, both of them laughing, and then the song finished.

"Well, thank you very much for dancing will me, Miller!" Jess said with a smile on her face, going to walk past him back to the table for the first sit down she'd had all night.

"Oh, Jessica, I'm not finished yet," He grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her back to in front of him, "May I have this dance?" He bowed and held his hand out.

"Oh, you may Nicholas." She said, curtsying and taking his hand.

They pulled closer together and Nick wrapped his arm around her waist while she did the same to him. The song that was currently playing was "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.

Jess gradually got closer and closer to Nick until she had her head resting against his chest, and they rocked back and forth together, and didn't stop, even though 3 more songs passed.

* * *

Schmidt and Cece had made their way back to the table to where Winston and Shelby were.

"Are those two really not together?" Shelby asked with a confused look on her face.

"We can't believe it either. The other day I literally caught them about to kiss but they made up some lie about Jess' belt. I mean, they fit together like puzzle pieces." Winston replied.

"We need to set them up." Schmidt said.

"Hey, give them a week or two – something is bound to happen in that time. If it doesn't then we'll plan something, okay?" Cece said, looking at them, waiting for an answer.

They all nodded in approval and continued watching their friends rocking back and forth of the dance floor.

* * *

The last slow song finished and 'I Blame You' came on, Nick and Jess moved apart slowly. They looked into each other's eyes, a small smirk appearing on Nick's face, "Thank god there's no paint or coffee around this time!"

They both danced to the song – with the occasional twirling around of each other in amongst the laughter, and they gradually moved back towards the table where the gang who all had smiles on their faces.

"Hey, guys! Wait, what are you all smiling at?" Jess asked, looking confused.

"Oh, nothing, just enjoying the music choices…" Winston said, looking back and forth between Nick and Jess.

They had no idea what was coming.

* * *

**A/N #2: Whey! I enjoyed writing this chapter, it was rather fun! But yeah, I liked having the rest of the gang involved with what was happening and it seems like they might have more involvement in the future. **

**I have a rough idea of what the next chapter will consist of, and I'm pretty sure it's going to be like part 2 of this chapter, but don't hold me to that, I'm more than likely to change my mind.**

**Anyway, thank you ever so much for reading and all the support I've had so far – you guys are the best. Please review and rate and I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Bye for now!**

**P.S.: I post on tumblr when my next chapter is out so follow me there - jessicaaday. :-)**


	9. Don't Want To Dance Without You Pt 2

**A/N: It's time for another chapter! But yeah, I know where I'm heading with this story, so I thought – I know it so I might as well write it!**

**'Models' was awesome! I really enjoyed it and the Schmidt/Nick 'You're the turtle' scene kind of made me cry… But yeah, even though there were minimal Nick/Jess moments, I still thought it was really good and showed an episode doesn't need to revolve around romantic relationships.**

**Anyway, 'crazy, by your side' will probably be updated next week and I'd just like to thank you for all the kind messages about both fics, it really means a lot. I would have it out by this weekend, but I'm surprisingly busy over the whole weekend! (And I would write it tonight but that story needs more thought because it being completely AU, and I have to plan things out. Tonight I only have time to write, which means there will probably be another chapter of this up sooooooon!) **

**There's one part on the girl's side and one of the boys – I hope the format isn't too hard to follow! And there's a LOT of talking in this – not so many moments but that'll be next chapter.**

**On with the chapter 8, part 2 (or chapter 9, whatever)! ;-)**

* * *

_They both danced to the song – with the occasional twirling around of each other in amongst the laughter, and they gradually moved back towards the table where the gang who all had smiles on their faces._

_"Hey, guys! Wait, what are you all smiling at?" Jess asked, looking confused._

_"Oh, nothing, just enjoying the music choices…" Winston said, looking back and forth between Nick and Jess._

_They had no idea what was coming._

* * *

Nick and Jess were slumped back down on the sofa that was around one side of the table along with the rest of the gang. Nick was acting different, _really_ happy, no grumpy old man side visible. Nick had his arm along the back of the sofa, above Jess' shoulders.

It was 7pm – apparently they hadn't been dancing for as long as they thought they had been – and the disco was due to finish at 11pm.

"I'll go and get us some more drinks. Schmidt, Winston, will you help?" Nick offered, sliding off of the seat, Jess watching his every move, while Schmidt and Winston repeated his movements a few seconds later. Jess saw Schmidt winking at the other girls in the booth while Winston shot them a look. Jess thought nothing of this. Jess shot Nick a smile as he glanced back round at her.

"So, Jess," Shelby said, as Jess pulled her eyes away from watching Nick walk away towards the two girls sat opposite to her, "Enjoying yourself tonight?"

"Yeah, I am thanks?" Jess suspiciously replied, looking at Cece with a puzzled look. "Cece, what's going on?"

"Well, that's what we wanted to ask you."

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on?"

"Seriously? You and Nick? You're all over each other!" Cece stressed.

"Whaaaat!? Me and Nic—No, we're not, we're always like this. Chilling at a wedding like bros." Jess awkwardly replied, breaking eye contact with Cece, knowing that Cece could basically read any emotion Jess was feeling.

"That's not what it looked like." Shelby muttered, Jess turning towards her as she spoke.

"Really? If you two are such 'experts', what DID it look like?" Jess' voice was beginning to sound strained. She quickly glanced at her boys at the bar, looking like they were deep in their own conversation.

"Well, if you really want to know, Jess," Cece looked into her eyes, leaning forwards slightly, "He likes you."

"You've said that before, it didn't mean anything then and it doesn't mean anything now," Jess said, thankful that she never told Cece about what Nick had said to her after coming back to the loft.

"But, Jess… You like him, too." Jess went to disagree but was interrupted. "Don't even try to say that's a lie. I know you, Jess, I know when you like someone. It's in the way you look at them, smile at them, and behave when you're near them."

Jess had placed her head in her hands. When Cece was finished talking, she glanced up, looking through her bangs. "Is it really that obvious?" No longer trying to hide what she was feeling.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with staying friends, though?" Shelby asked.

Jess though for a minute. "Well, I suppose… He seems to be."

"But, would you want anything more out of your relationship if it was there for you to have?" Cece said, slowly fading out, watching Jess intensely, and knowing how much must be going on in her head right now.

* * *

Nick stood up, sliding his arm out from behind Jess and pushed himself up. Schmidt and Winston were closing following him.

As Nick got up to the bar, he placed his folded arms onto it and leaned forwards slightly while Schmidt and Winston stood next to him. Nick asked for what drinks they wanted – 3 beers, 1 'fruity cocktail', 1 Shirley Temple, and of course, a pink wine for Jess. He turned to face the other two guys stood next to him as the bartender was sorting out their drinks.

"What are you two being so secretive about?" Nick looked at them, squinting slightly.

"Hmm, nothing." Schmidt said.

"Really? I've seen all the whispering and all the looks at the girls, if something isn't going on then I'm… a trained ballet dancer." Nick replied, Schmidt snickering at his example.

"I really don't think you're that, dude, no offence," Winston said, "So, er, we need to talk to you."

"Well, if you have something to tell me, just come out and tell me, for god's sake!"

"It's not really something to tell you, it's something to ask," Schmidt said placing his hand on Nick's arm – Nick immediately shaking it off, "What's happening with you and Jess?"

"What? Nothing." Nick said, averting his eye sight back towards the bar with his whole body following.

"Are you sure, because that's not what it looks like. The girls think so too. We've actually all thought this for a while, we just never brought it up because you'd get grumpy and Jess would start singing and we don't any more of that than we already have." Schmidt said, pushing Nick's shoulder so he was now facing him and Winston again.

"We were only dancing together, can't two _friends_ dance together?"

"Not when those two _friends_ like each other more than friends." Schmidt looked over at Winston.

"And another thing, Nick, _you don't dance_," Winston said watching Nick glance over at Jess, "I mean, she must be pretty special to make you, Nick Miller, dance."

Nick shook his head to stop himself staring at her, and looked back to the two guys next to him, and then over at the drinks now on the bar.

"Let's take these drinks back over to the table, shall we?" Nick replied completely avoiding the previous statement, picking up one of the beers and the pink wine and starting to walk back to the table.

* * *

**A/N #2: I thought that was a pretty good place to finish that chapter! I could have carried it on but then it would have just gone on for forever, but yeah, next chapter will be up soon – either tomorrow or next week some when.**

**Thank you so much for reading, and the support I've got so far has been so great and I love you guys a lot xox**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter by favouriting/following/reviewing!**

**P.S. Thanks to Rachel (again) for helping me decide what sort of thing to put in this chapter – even though I have a basic idea of where I'm going with this – she helped with what the guys would say and was a big help (like usual!) **


	10. You And I

**A/N: Well hello again, dear readers. Here is the next chapter, and I hope you all have a wonderful Halloween. (There are a few small references to the Halloween episode in this chapter, even though I haven't watched it yet – but soon!)**

**OH AND SORRY BUT I AM FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE PICTURES FOR NEXT EPISODE "Menzies" . I AM DYING OKAY BUT YEAH, I'LL TRY AND CONTINUE THIS CHAPTER.**

**The songs used are One More Night by Maroon 5 and also Candy by Robbie Williams.**

* * *

_"We were only dancing together, can't two friends dance together?"_

_"Not when those two friends like each other more than friends." Schmidt looked over at Winston._

"And another thing, Nick, you don't dance," Winston said watching Nick glance over at Jess, "I mean, she must be pretty special to make you, Nick Miller, dance."

_Nick shook his head to stop himself staring at her, and looked back to the two guys next to him, and then over at the drinks now on the bar._

_"Let's take these drinks back over to the table, shall we?" Nick replied completely avoiding the previous statement, picking up one of the beers and the pink wine and starting to walk back to the table._

* * *

As Nick approached the table, Jess turned to face him. "Thank you, Nick!" she said as he placed her glass down on the table in front of her. The girls sat opposite to her chuckled softly at them, as he slid back into the seat he had previously been in, letting his arm slip into the space on the sofa above her shoulders. The boys followed Nick closely and sat down, watching Nick and Jess, with small smiled appearing on their faces.

Nick and Jess turned their faces and look at each other, Jess letting a small smile softly form on her face. As soon Nick saw this, he couldn't stop a smile appearing on his face too. They could hear the rest of the gang whispering and laughing softly. He and Jess both turned to look at everyone else, both with straight faces and their eyes shooting daggers. Jess was the first to stop and turned to look back at Nick, who was still staring at the rest of the gang. She stared for what felt like forever, but was really only a few seconds, watching Nick's eyes dart back and forth between the people in front of him.

Slowly, he turned to face her. Her eyes darted back down to the drink in front of her. "So, everyone," she picked the drink up, "to a night of dancing?" She raised the glass into the air, while the rest of the gang clinked their glasses together saying 'to a night of dancing'. They all took sips of their drinks and placed their glasses back down on the table. Jess was the first of them to get up, "Let's get this party started!" holding her arms either side of her head moving them up and down. She moved her hand down and grabbed Cece, and pulled her out onto the dance floor where her favourite song had started playing.

Schmidt followed, with Winston and Shelby following him. Nick watched the group for a moment, before mumbling to himself, "I suppose I ought to go too..." Slowly getting up, taking a quick swig of his drink – which was now empty before placing the bottle back down on the table, he walked into the crowd in front of him, met by cheers from Schmidt.

* * *

As he listened to the words of Jess' favourite song, the more he realised how much she truly meant to him, and that this song had more to do with them than he'd noticed – even though he had heard it so many other times, thanks to Jess' obsession with blasting any songs that she really likes.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._  
_You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the doors._  
_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score._  
_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

Nick thought back to all the times when he and Jess had their arguments. When they had an argument about whether he liked Paul or not, and when he swore they were going to kiss – that being the first time he'd thought that, and not the last. When she first made him aware of his 'turtle face'. When he had backslide with Caroline, and she shouted at him for being an idiot. He also thought of all the doors that had been slammed in result of these arguments. He thought to the time he accidently threw a punch at Jess in the haunted house – of course he was apologetic, he couldn't have just left her there like that. He laughed at the thought of Jess dressed as zombie Woody Allen, or as he liked to call it, 'sexy un-dead driver's ed teacher'.

_But, baby, there you go again; there you go again making me love you._  
_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you._

He watched her every movement, realising he wasn't actually moving himself which really made him look out of place. He looked down, tightly closing his eyes, then looked back to up to be met directly with Jess', who was now stood right in front of him.

"Niiiick! Come on and dance!" Jess slurred slightly, letting what Cece and Shelby said earlier slip out of her mind.

"Er, erm, well.." Nick tried to think of a reason to leave and not give Schmidt and Winston anymore reason to think about him and Jess together, "I was just about to get another drink."

Jess looked towards the table, noticing her drink was empty. "Oh, so do I! I'll come with you!" She skipped to stand next to him and linked her arm with his. Nick didn't try to resist, just kept his arm down beside him. Damn, this won't help my argument against Schmidt and Winston, Nick thought to himself. As they reached the bar, Jess unlinked her arm from Nick's, placing her hands on the bar gripping onto the edge.

Once they had got their drinks, they headed back towards the table. The rest of the gang – who were still out on the dance floor – who had been watching them at the bar, all turned back around and resumed dancing as 'normal'. Nick and Jess didn't notice this, as Jess relinked her arms through Nick's. They got back to the table, placing the drinks down. Nick used his hand to take Jess' arm out from around his other arm and while holding her hand, lead her out onto the dance floor. She didn't let go of his hand, and grabbed Cece's hand with her other hand. Jess, its times like this when I love you most, Nick thought to himself. Nick shook his head away from watching her, and realised that Schmidt had been talking to him.

The song changed and Jess started dancing even more energetically along with Candy by Robbie Williams. As it reached the chorus, she started to sing along really loudly.

_Hey ho, here she goes._  
_Either a little too high or a little too low,_  
_With no self-esteem and vertigo,_  
_She thinks she's made of candy._

Tightly holding onto Nick's hand, she twirled herself around, stumbling and ending up chest-to-chest with him. They looked straight into each other's eyes, lingering for a minute, breathing in time with each other, before Jess mumbled something that sounded like 'oh, sorry'. Acknowledging the apology, Nick backed away slowly, turning around and began walking towards the table. He was going to get drunk tonight.

* * *

**A/N #2: Well this chapter ended up like a filler bit, but I promise next chapter, they will move out of the wedding reception and back to the apartment! I have some fun stuff planned for them! **

**Er, yeah, if you have any questions or just want to talk to me, please feel free to DM me. Also, please review and rate etc. to help me know what I'm doing wrong and right.**

**:-)**


	11. Not Quite Certain

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Since the last chapter, I've watched 'Halloween' (it was great, omg, and the ending *screams*) and I saw Wicked in London (incredible), aaaaand to top it all off, Kali Hawk (who plays Shelby) tweeted me four times on Saturday and I freaked out so much, oh my god. Oh, and yesterday I watched The Notebook for the first time. Tears for the rest of my life, seriously, it was so sad and ahhhhhhhh, but enough about me.**

**Next episode looks awesome and this is to keep you guys entertained until the 13th (no new episode this week, sad times), BUT I might be able to get another chapter up before next episode.**

**Thank you to those people who continue to read this story, and continue to support it, and I'm very thankful for all of your kind words and helpful comments :) There may be some progress in the relationship in this chapter, you'll just have to read and find out!**

**On with the chapter! Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

_Tightly holding onto Nick's hand, she twirled herself around, stumbling and ending up chest-to-chest with him. They looked straight into each other's eyes, lingering for a minute, breathing in time with each other, before Jess mumbled something that sounded like 'oh, sorry'. Acknowledging the apology, Nick backed away slowly, turning around and began walking towards the table. He was going to get drunk tonight._

* * *

After fumbling with the key, attempting to get it in the lock for a good 10 minutes, they finally stumbled into the loft – 'they' being Nick, Jess, Schmidt, and Cece. Winston and Shelby had left the reception about an hour before everyone else and went back to Shelby's. Nick walked in first; pushing the door wide open once he'd unlocked it. Then Schmidt and Cece staggered in, holding each other up and immediately slumped onto the sofa. Last in was Jess, who once in the loft, attempted to lightly shut the door which didn't quite go as planned with the door slamming, with Jess 'shh'-ing it as it did so.

Nick wandered into the kitchen, wincing at the sound of the door slamming. "Anyone for coffee?" he asked, as he reached into the cupboard getting a mug down. His question was met with grunts, which Nick took as a 'no', from Schmidt and Cece who were now heading towards Schmidt's bedroom, "Oh okay then.. Jess, do you want any coffee?" Nick said raising his voice, not quite sure where Jess was.

Suddenly, she appeared next to him. "Shhhhhhhh, Niccccchhoooolassssss." She placed her finger against his lips, as to keep him quite. Nick's deep brown eyes were wide, staring directly at her. "Weeeeeeee.. need some music."

She disappeared in a flash, running into Nick's room to get his laptop – without asking which Nick thought was rather rude, and quickly reappeared with it in her arms. She placed it down on the counter, turning it on and loading up iTunes. Once iTunes had loaded, she continued by pressing play, and then shuffle. Before The Worst by The Script started playing. Nick thought himself why he had this in his music – it was the time Jess was obsessed with Ireland. She tried to perfect the accent, get into the culture and constantly listened to The Script, and she walked around the loft singing it to herself. Nick would later find himself singing it, so he downloaded it. He listened to it when he was down, and it used to cheer him up – remembering how funny it was listening to her attempting the Irish accent. Jess was currently singing along with every word, dancing round the living room care free, almost bumping into everything – and narrowly missing it all. The song reached its end, Jess looking disappointed but soon the next song had begun.

Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift. Now, why had Nick got this on his iTunes? Jess had bought Taylor Swift's new album, but her laptop was breaking. She borrowed Nick's laptop (without asking, _again_!) and copied the CD onto it. Nick only realised that he had the songs on there during his nightly play of iTunes on shuffle. A sudden upbeat pop song came on – which really wasn't Nick's style – and that song belonging to a certain Miss Taylor Swift. Nick didn't delete the album off his iTunes, you know, Jess might have wanted it at some point (and Nick liked to listen to it when he was alone in the apartment, but none of the roommates need to know). It was surprising how much of his music was actually downloaded by Jess or related to her in anyway.

He leaned on the counter, with his coffee in one hand, watching her dancing. How she had this much energy, he'll never know. Nick kept sipping his coffee, realising he didn't really feel drunk before the coffee, even considering the unnumbered bottles of beer he had drunk. He watched her stumble over to the laptop placed on the counter next to him. She clicked around for a few minutes, finally deciding on a song – One And Only by Adele. Nick's hidden music pleasure.

Suddenly, Jess was reaching for Nick's hand, pulling him up. He placed his coffee down on the counter, looking her straight in the eyes. "Dance with me, Nick." She said, throwing her arms around his waist, and resting her cheek against his chest. He stood for a moment with his hands by his sides, eventually giving in and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head, smelling her hair.

They stood like that rocking back and forth in each other arms, until just before the song ended. "I love you, Nicholas." Jess mumbled, fidgeting against him.

Nick hesitated for a moment, wondering if she really just said that, before replying. "I love you too, Jessica." _She was the only one who could call him Nicholas._

* * *

After the song finished, random pop songs that Jess had downloaded (well, some were Nick's) came on, making her pull away from Nick's hold and continuing to dance around the living room. Song after song, Jess kept dancing. Nick had made his way over to the sofa, after re-acquainting himself with his coffee. Sat on the sofa, he continuing to watch Jess,_ gosh, she really does have a lot of energy_. He couldn't help thinking about how adorable yet… attractive she looked when she danced. Sure, he'd seen her dancing before but never like this – she was free and didn't care what anyone thought; the many joys of alcohol. He glanced down at the cup in his hand, drinking the rest of the coffee left and leaning forward to place the now empty cup on the table.

As leaned back against the sofa cushions, Jess ran round to the front of the sofa, launching herself into the space onto the space next to him. She leaned forwards, picking up the coffee cup, and going to take a sip. "Ahhhh, Niiiick! You drunk it all!" She placed the cup back down on the table, and leaning back and placing her head on Nick's shoulder.

"Well, Jess.." Nick said sliding out from under her head on his shoulder, "Your coffee is over he-" He picked up the cup on the counter next to the laptop, and as he turned around, he found Jess picking another song on the laptop. He placed the cup down, leaning against the counter watching her and waiting for her to respond to him. "Jess... Did you hear me?" But she wasn't listening. She began to sing along with the upbeat song that was now playing.

_If we take this bird in, with its broken leg,_  
_We could nurse it, she said._  
_Come inside for a little lie down with me,_  
_And if you fall asleep, it wouldn't be the worst thing._

Jess was dancing around the kitchen counter, Nick still calling her name. "Er, Jess?" he called, but she just keep on singing and dancing. She opened the fridge door looking in, but then closing it. She slowly took a step towards the dining table, her dancing speed increasing.

Nick began to raise his voice, "Jess! Hello?!" But she still wasn't listening. He stood up moving round the counter to where she was standing. "JESS!" he shouted again. At this point, he didn't care if he interrupted whatever antics Schmidt and Cece were up to, he was angry at Jess – angrier than he'd ever been. It was probably this strong due to the fact he was rather drunk, plus he had so much pent-up anger inside of him from all their previous arguments that he just needed a way to let it out.

"JESSICA DAY, WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE MINUTE?!" Still, no response.

"Seriously Jess, you drive me insane sometimes – you're not even listening to me now, are you? Well, Jess, I have something to tell you. No matter what you have to say, I listen, and this is the thanks I get? Thanks a lot, Jess. You really help me feel like I should bother and that I'm valued in this loft. Everyone loves you, but me? My problems are overlooked – I mean, we'll talk about them briefly but then that'll be the end of it. Lucky for you, the guys will listen to whatever you have to say and are more than willing to help. Maybe it's just because they think you're all soft and sensitive and I'm all tough – but I'll tell you, that's not the truth. Are you seriously still not listening to me, Jess?" She was still stood there dancing away. This was making Nick really mad. "You are just ridiculous sometimes, more than sometimes, all the time. Constantly singing about everything and telling everyone your little problems and I've had enough, Jess, enough."

Nick could hear the song playing in the background, with it only just dawning on him that he should turn it off so she'll listen. He walked round to the laptop, pushing the pause button on iTunes and walking back round to where he had previously been standing.

"Hey, who stopped the music?" Jess said, confused.

"Jess, did you not listen to a single word I just said?" Nick stressed, but again, she wasn't listening. She ran past him, bumping her shoulder against his and heading straight to the laptop. Nick beat her there pushing the button to turn the laptop off completely – he'd had enough. He pulled Jess' hands away from the mouse pad, holding them tightly in his right hand, as he slammed the laptop screen.

He placed his left hand on top of her hands, and shook them. "Jess, are you finally listening to me?" he said, but Jess was staring at the laptop.

"B—bu—but music." Jess replied, pulling a face that Nick would describe as the 'turtle face' and he would know, as that was his signature face.

"Jess! Look at me, Jess." He placed his hands on her shoulders, and he shook her. She didn't move her eyes from where they were staring.

_But when I wake up, and your make-up is on my shoulder,_  
_And tell me if I lie down,_ w_on't you stay now?  
And let me hold ya._

"Ugh, fuck it."

And as soon as he had said that, he moved his hands up placing them on either side of Jess' face, pulling her head round to face him and he kissed her. At first, it was rough and full of tension on both sides. But as they sunk into it, it became lighter and they followed each other's rhythm. Nick's hands moved up into Jess' hair, but then down around her waist pulling her in closer. Jess flung her arms up, and around Nick's neck, deepening the kiss even further. Eventually, they pulled apart.

_But if I kiss you, will your mouth read this truth?_  
_Darling, how I miss you,_ _strawberries taste like lips do._  
_And it's not complete yet, mustn't get out feet wet,_  
_'Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon._

They stood opposite each other, breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes – their pupils dilated.

"Jess, I'm sorry." Nick sighed. "You just wouldn't listen to me and I got angry an—"

"Shut up, you." Jess interrupted, crashing her lips back onto his and once again they felt themselves sink into each other.

* * *

**A/N#2: *squeals* I really hope you guys liked that chapter as I really enjoyed writing it. It did start getting a bit long, but I'm sure you guys didn't mind ;-) But seriously, this finally happened! How long have you been waiting for this moment to happen? Haha!**

**Er, these are the songs that I've used in this chapter:**

**Before The Worst – The Script  
Stay Stay Stay – Taylor Swift  
Little Bird – Ed Sheeran**

**I own none of these songs, or anything mentioned in this story.**

**I'm sure this story will continue – I don't really have a reason for it not to. But yeah, please let me know what you thought of this chapter, do you think it was about time they kissed? Or do you think I should have built it up more?**

**I'll see you soon with the next chapter! xx**


	12. Oh No

**A/N: I've had a LOT of people asking when next chapter is going to be released – well here we are! I do tend to put something on my tumblr saying when I think the next chapter will be up, so go follow me there (I'm jessicaaday y'all). **

**I've been rather busy with college recently and felt more tired than usual so I haven't had time to write. I have managed to make some GIFs and some that I made of Jake and Zooey got over 1000 notes and oh my god, I don't even know how, but anyways.**

**Menzies was hilarious. Nick's so adorable when he's happy! Him and Jess in the pool, hahaha! "I believe in you" = me dead. Schmidt and Cece eeeeeek! Loved it!**

**But here we are, here's next chapter :-)**

**P.S. (and spoiler alert) Can I just mention how adorable Jake looks in the 'Eggs' 2x09 promo pictures, but it looks like something's happened to Nick because he's drinking :-(**

* * *

_They stood opposite each other, breathing heavily, staring each other's eyes – their pupils dilated._

_"Jess, I'm sorry." Nick sighed. "You just wouldn't listen to me and I got angry an—"_

_"Shut up, you." Jess interrupted, crashing her lips back onto his and once again they felt themselves sink into each other._

* * *

Suddenly, they pulled away from each other.

"No, no, no, no…" Jess mumbled to herself.

Nick's facial expression turned to confused. "What's wrong?" He said, concerned, stepping towards her. As soon as he did that, she took one step away from him, maintaining the distance.

"This isn't right… Not that it doesn't FEEL right, that's one thing it definitely does feel like but it's just, argh!" She sharply turned, walking towards the sofa, slumping down and placing her head in her hands. Nick moved towards her, walking round and sitting down next to her placing a hand against his back. She shuffled away. "Nick," she turned to face him, "I'm drunk and my head hurts and I'm pretty sure I just broke a million rules of the roommate dynamic…"

"Let me stop you there," Nick said shuffling back towards her, placing his arm back behind her, "We'll talk about this in the morning when you're sober. I mean, we will eventually have to tell Schmidt what we did but for the meantime, what he doesn't know won't kill him. He's the only one who cares about that goddamn roommate dynamic and its rules anyway. Come on, you need some sleep…"

As he stood up to help Jess, Nick softly said "I'll go make you some tea." But as he turned around, he came face to face with Schmidt. "Well then, what rule-breaking secrets are you two hiding?"

* * *

Jess sharply turned at the sound of his voice.

"Oh hey Schmidt," Nick said slowly, rubbing his neck anxiously. "How long have you been out here?"

"For like 2 minutes," Schmidt answered quickly, "But that's not important…"

"Kind of is…" Jess muttered under her breath, Schmidt luckily not hearing.

Schmidt continued, "The important thing is: what happened that could possibly ruin the roommate dynamic? Oh, and by the way, I'm not the only one who worships it, you both secretly do too, just admit it to yourselves."

Nick rolled his eyes, and glanced over at Jess who was looking back at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, Nick getting lost in Jess' piercing blue eyes – right up until they were interrupted by Schmidt coughing. "Guys, have you got something to tell me or…" he said looking back and forth between Nick and Jess, "I have Lady Cecilia to be getting back to so make it quick."

Nick turned back to face Jess, waiting for her to face him too – thankful he didn't have to wait too long. _Shall we tell him? _Nick mouthed. Jess scrunched her face up and shrugged. She slowly looked down, biting her lip. She looked back and Nick was still staring. This time, she nodded. Nick turned back towards Schmidt who had folded his arms tightly in front of his chest, looking at him, waiting.

"Well…" Nick paused. _Should I really tell Schmidt? I don't even know what it meant, so he better not ask. _"We… er… Kind of…" Nick glanced towards Jess who was now standing up and was moving round to be stood next to him, "Kissed." He blurted out the last word.

"What?!"

_We're obviously going to get kicked out of the apartment, oh no. Where are we going to live? Who am I kidding, 'we'. Where am I going to live? Where is Jess going to live? Will I ever see her again? We don't even know what this means for us. I bet we'll be made to make schedules and won't be allowed in the apartment at the same time, this is going to be hell, _Nick thought to himself.

"Finally!" Nick breathed a sigh of relief, all worries apart from one rushing from his brain. "Nick – congrats on such a great girl! And Jess – I knew you'd be ready for my boy. But wait, where was I during this? And when did it happen?"

Jess moved closer to Nick's side, arms now in contact. "It happened like 10 minutes ago, Schmidt." She said, "Also, 'my boy'? That's never been an acceptable term around here, so what makes you think it is now?! Jar!"

Schmidt gave Nick a quick thumbs up before turning round and heading back to his room to get money for the jar. "Oh, and Schmidt?" Jess quietly said before Schmidt fully reached his room, "Don't tell Cece. I'll tell her myself. Just… Tell her I need to talk to her in the morning."

Schmidt nodded and turned back to going into his bedroom, soon reappearing money in hand and placing it in the jar. "Goodnight, you two." He smiled, tipping his imaginary hat, walking into his room and closing the door.

"Thank god that's over." Nick said, realising him and Jess were still arm to arm. He felt his fingers begin to entangle with hers, and he turned to face her. "Jess… We should really get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning?"

"Yeah… Thanks for a great evening, Nick." She replied, slipping her fingers out of hers and wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms making their way around her waist, pulling him in for a tight embrace which lasted for what felt like a lifetime. "Goodnight, Nicholas." She mumbled softly into his ear, pulling out of the hug slowly.

Her arms were completely off his neck now, and his were slowly moving back from their position around her waist. "Goodnight, Jessica…" He watched her walk away to her room, looking her up and down. _Wow, Nick, nice one._

* * *

**A/N: That was a doozy. Sorry it took so long to post this, writer's block and such!**

**Thanks to Rachel who read parts of the chapter that I'd written, giving me her opinion, it's been a lot of help.**

**Thank you to ALL of you who have reviewed and rated! At some point, I will get round to replying to you all, but until then, thank you ever so much for everything :-)**

**And again, with this chapter – please review!**


	13. Wait

**A/N: I know, I know, I know! You can all moan at me if you want for not updating in such a long time! I've had a load of college work to do (two assignments that were due on the same day, wow) but yeah, those were handed in Friday and I would have written this on Friday night but I went out celebrating with my friends (I have a social life, be proud) and this weekend was basically dedicated to Christmas shopping but yeah, here I am, watching 'The 23rd' (not crying at Candy Cane Lane, what are you talking about?) and writing this so enjoy. Also, how fab were the past few episodes? Also, Nick and Angie's kiss – daaaaaamn! – even though it should have been Jess! Anyway, on with the story.**

**Thiiiiiiis is the dress that Jess puts on! (The blue one) **"asos (. com) / ASOS / ASOS-Skater-Dress-In-Duck-Print / Prod / ? iid=2396767&affid=1130" **Just take out the spaces and brackets in the link to have a look!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl (sadly – I would love my own Nick Miller)**

* * *

_"Thank god that's over." Nick said, realising him and Jess were still arm to arm. He felt his fingers begin to entangle with hers, and he turned to face her. "Jess… We should really get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning?"_

_"Yeah… Thanks for a great evening, Nick." She replied, slipping her fingers out of hers and wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms making their way around her waist, pulling him in for a tight embrace which lasted for what felt like a lifetime. "Goodnight, Nicholas." She mumbled softly into his ear, pulling out of the hug slowly._

_Her arms were completely off his neck now, and his were slowly moving back from their position around her waist. "Goodnight, Jessica…" He watched her walk away to her room, looking her up and down. Wow, Nick, nice one._

* * *

Jess' eyes darted open._ Sigh._ Reaching over, she picked up her glasses placing them on her nose. Slowly, she sat up, swung her legs over the edge of the bed and onto the cold harsh floor. Her feet began shuffling around looking for her slippers. Slipping them onto her feet, she stood up, moving towards the door. _Do I really want to face Nick looking like this? _She thought to herself. She decided to get changed before going anywhere.

Walking into her closet, she surveyed the choices she had deciding on a blue dress with small cream ducks printed on it, which she had bought the last time she went on a girly shopping trip with Cece – apart from Schmidt went too, obviously. It was the first time she had worn the dress, and as she looked at herself in the mirror, brushing her skirt down, it slowly started to become one of her favourites.

She walked towards her bedroom door placing her hand on the doorknob, beginning to pull it open. Suddenly, she heard her ringtone. She ran back away from her door picking up the phone on her bedside table, and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello. May we speak to Jessica Day?" The lady on the other end said.

"Yes, speaking. How may I help?"

"Ah, hello Miss Day. It's Little Daisies Pre-School here, you handed your resume into us? Well, we've reviewed it and we think you would be wonderful to work here, and we've got an opening that will last until Christmas, if you're interested."

"Oh my gosh, yes! I would be delighted to!"

"Well, if you're free, we'd like for you to come in this morning…"

"Oh yes, that's fine. Is about 10 o'clock okay?" Jess questioned, the excitement clear in her voice, _finally, some work!_ she thought to herself.

"That's fine. See you then."

"Bye! See you soon!" And with that she hung up the phone.

She glanced at the time on her screen – 9.23am.

Rushing into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and her hair – good thing she had showered the previous night – and left a note for the guys on the kitchen counter which read '_Hey boys, and yes I know that isn't a thing but you can't jar me, I'm not here! But anyway, guess what? I got offered a job! I would have woken you up to tell you but you all get so cranky. Send me good vibes. Jess xo'. _

Grabbing her keys and coat, she ran out the door towards her car getting in. _Talking to Nick will just have to wait_, she thought to herself riding down in the lift.

* * *

Nick opened his eyes, lying still for a few minutes just waiting. Not even for anything in particular. But still, there was nothing.

He picked up his phone which was on the table next to his bed, it was 1:24pm and he had no messages. And the apartment was silent for once.

He swung his legs out of bed pushing the covers off his legs. Thinking about the previous night, he rubbed his hands over his face through his hair. He needed a shower.

* * *

Coming out of his room, newly showered and dressed, Nick walked into the kitchen.

Spotting the note on the table, he glanced round checking his surroundings before picking the note up, and reading over it. He would remember to jar her later for using the term 'boys'. He felt so proud of her, just wanting to give her a well done hug, even if he did linger for longer than he should have done. Quickly, he brought the note up to his nose, inhaling her scent, bringing a smile to his face.

He heard the door click, and with this, he darted the note down to his side.

Into the kitchen walked Cece and Schmidt.

"Oh hey dude!" Schmidt exclaimed, "Where's Jess?"

"She's been offered a job," looking down and seeing he still had the note in his hand, "Well, that's what she said in her note…"

"Oh… Right, so you haven't seen her?" Schmidt trying to mouth something to him afterwards, which Nick couldn't work out, and didn't really pay much attention to either. Nick shook his head in response, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Okay, bro" Schmidt said, walking round the kitchen island - his arm linked with Cece's – patting Nick, who was still by the fridge, on the back, "I'll talk to you later…" and with that, they walked into Schmidt's bedroom slamming the door.

* * *

Jess slammed the loft door shut. She'd been on her feet all day, but had got the job, but all she needed now was a sit down, a cup of tea and to watch some cringey TV. But she felt like that wasn't going to happen, because there was Nick. CD player on the table in front of him, along with a small bunch of flowers, next to a cup of tea – although it now looked cold. And there he was, lying across the cushions fast asleep hugging the douchebag jar and with her note placed on his chest. _Damn, he looks precious._

It took her a moment to take in what was in front of her, but when she realised… _Crap. What on earth was he planning?_

* * *

**A/N #2: Alright guys, I know that was rather short in comparison to other chapters but let's just say I know exactly what I'm writing for next chapter, and I have like a lot of spare time coming up (for example, like the whole of next week I have off college wooooooo!) so yeah, I should be able to write it pretty quickly.**

**I know there wasn't a lot of interaction but I just needed to build up to the next chapter.**

**Please rate and review – even if it's just saying that I need to update sooner next time!**

**:-)**


	14. Only One

**A/N: Good day to you, fine fellows of the internet! So first things first; during Santa – "I think you're the girl a guy would come back for." AND HE BLOODY WELL CAME BACK AT THE END OF SEASON 1 AND I WAS CRYING AND EMOTIONAL AND IUSDGAUFG. Oh, another New Girl related thing that's made me emotional in the time since the last chapter, er, the spoilers for 2x15. I won't spoil it for you if you don't want to/haven't found out them yet. If you follow me on tumblr, you'll know because it had a proper major freak out, and didn't stop for about 4 hours.**

**So guys, here we are; another chapter. Time to find out what Nick has in store for Jess!**

* * *

_Jess slammed the loft door shut. She'd been on her feet all day, but had got the job, but all she needed now was a sit down, a cup of tea and to watch some cringey TV. But she felt like that wasn't going to happen, because there was Nick. CD player on the table in front of him, along with a small bunch of flowers, next to a cup of tea – although it now looked cold. And there he was, lying across the cushions fast asleep hugging the douchebag jar and with her note placed on his chest. Damn, he looks precious._

_It took her a moment to take in what was in front of her, but when she realised… Crap. What on earth was he planning?_

* * *

_Why does he have to be so cute? Do I wake him up? No… He'll be cranky. Wait, why is he doing this? _Jess thought to herself as she placed her keys in the bowl, her bag on the floor and slipped her shoes off of her sore feet.

Slowly tiptoeing towards the sofa, she peered down to look at his face at a better angle. "Nick? Wake up…" She whispered, wondering whether or not to touch him.

"Nick?" She repeated, reaching an arm out and touching his upper arm, squeezing gently. "Nick? Niiiick?" She sung, and saw his eyes flick open. Seeing him doing so, she moved backwards – and just in time, as if she hadn't of moved, Nick would have head-butted her in the face.

"Huh?" Nick sitting him, grabbing the jar and note on his chest before they fell to the floor, "Jess! I didn't mean to fall asleep. First thing I want to say is… Jar." A small smile appeared on his face as he stretched his jar holding arm out. Jess giggled, reaching into her bag and pulling out a note and placing it into the jar. Nick, then placed the jar down on the table along with the note. "Er, so, these are for you." He picked up the flowers on the table and handed them to her. "Oh, and your te—It's cold, I'll make you a new one."

"Nick," She said, stopping him by grabbing his upper arm, "No, just… Just tell me what you're doing."

"Well… Jess, sit down. Please." Nick said, turning, placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her to sit down. "I need to… talk to you." He sighed, watching her stare at everything he had set out on the table. "Well, you know I'm not got at talking about my feelings…" he said, Jess looking up at him. "And I couldn't find your feeling stick so I thought the next best thing would be music…" Nick clicked the button on the CD player, and then the music began…

"Nick, what are yo—"

"Just… Listen Jess." He said, trying to click in time to the music.

Hearing him mumbling along with the words made it so hard for Jess not to laugh, but he was trying, and she couldn't just laugh at him. But then, he really did start singing along. Even if it was off-key, it had reached the chorus.

_I wanna be the only one to hold you._  
_I wanna be the only one to soothe you._  
_I wanna be the only one to love you, love you._  
_I wanna be the only one, the only one._

As the chorus finished, Nick leaned over clicking the pause button on the CD player. "So?"

Jess shrugged, "That was adorable."

Nick made his turtle face, nodding slightly. "Did you even listen to anything I said?"

"Yes," She sighed, "Yes, I did. I **want** you to be the only one. That's why it never worked out with anyone else. Because of you, and I was constantly seeking your approval and when I never got it, I realised, the only person you'd approve of would be yourself."

She saw his eyes glisten at her response.

"Well… Wha—What does this mean?" He stuttered.

"That you can be the only one with you're not chicken, Miller." She laughed, raising her left hand and using it as a beak, and making clucking sounds.

"Oh, you bet I'm not." And with that, he reached down, cupping her face and kissing her.

Just like he had wanted to all those times when she'd made fun of him. Or when she had been sat crying and watching _Dirty Dancing_ for the millionth time. Or when she'd skip around early in the morning bringing sunshine into his life. Or when she was ill and needed the company. He was no longer her emotional fluffer, and could kiss her whenever he wanted to. His life was pretty awesome right now, all thanks to one girl, who he didn't even know a year ago. But he wish he did, maybe his life would have turned out better but to be honest, right now, he couldn't care less because he was kissing the most perfect girl in the world.

And something in his life finally felt right.

_**fin.**_

* * *

**A/N #2: And that's it. We're finished! Thank you so so so much to everyone who has read and supported this story and it's sad to see it finally come to a close, but it had to end somewhere. **

**The song I used (delved into the classics here) is I Wanna Be The Only One by Eternal, because it's such a fab song and I could totally imagine Nick singing it.**

**Please review and let me know how I did with this final chapter.**

**Don't worry, I will write more New Girl stories. I'd never be able to resist these two.**

**Love Zoe xo**


End file.
